Licantropo
by seaweedbrain1499
Summary: The Licantropo Famigilia ninth generation boss chooses the tenth generation boss and sends him to be trained by reborn who is still training Tsuna so the lupus tenth generation boss Dario who has no self-esteem and very little experience is sent to find his tutor.


Licantropo

Chapter 1

**Hello there boys and girls im SeaweedBrain and I am going to introduce you to this little thing that I have created. Well I discussed this show with friends whom are the basis for the Licantropo Famigilia as well as gave me most of my ideas so I would like to thank them all. Its an AU till after the Varia battle. The intro is as goes, The Licantropo Famigilia ninth generation boss chooses the tenth generation boss and sends him to be trained by reborn who is still training Tsuna so the lupus tenth generation boss Dario who has no self-esteem and very little experience is sent to find his tutor. **

**MR Fahy**

**This is written based on a show where the Mafia is the main subject. The Hitman named Reborn was recruited by a Famigilia (Mafia Family) to train there soon to be boss. The hitman has the body of an infant and the mind of a man. This will be based off the show but this chapter is currently about half finished**

**Narrator's POV**

It was a cool night in Verona, the toddler walked amongst the crowd in a black suit with a black trilby. On the hat rested a green chameleon with orange eyes. The group seemed to part around the toddler who seemed to carry himself with a certain air of authority.

The toddler slowly began to make his way towards a bar, why he was heading there was common knowledge amongst the locals but funnily enough not an airy word was breathed of the events about to take place. The toddler approached a tall, muscled man standing outside the door to the bar. The man knelt down and the toddler spoke three words into his ear, no one else could hear them; few would know their significance in any other conversation but here, everyone knew they granted access to the exclusive bar. Only for members of a certain organisation which no one dared speak a word about for fear of death.

The man stepped aside as he gulped, so nervous that it was audible on the other end of the street. The toddler pushed the bar doors open and silence fell in the previously rowdy room. The very creak of the floorboards could be heard as the toddler paced across the room and took a seat on a stool in front of the bar. Slowly the less significant faces in the bar filed out the doors. Some looked unsure as to whether they were important enough to what was about to transpire, they were either told by others to stay or shown out by security. Finally the room emptied of all but seven figures hidden in respective shadows and the toddler sitting at the bar. The six figures sat at the small circular tables which stood throughout the bar and one sat alone in one of the booths which lined the wall.. Each table had between two and four intricately designed chairs.

Even the bartender had left, knowing the men and women left over would want drinks he had left out only his finest spirits and wines. Finally the door behind the bar opened and two figures emerged.

One; a young boy no older than 14, a rough ponytail poked out from the back of his head the colour of the void, so dark you could lose yourself in it. Still his eyes were hidden behind the long fringe which framed his face. His eyes were subject to a condition known as Alexandria's odyssey, a dark violet in colour. No hair adorned his face, another symptom of the odyssey. His expression could only describe how nervous he felt. He had high full rounded cheeks and a small narrow nose, His mouth seemed to lack a top lip but the lower one was quite visible. His complexion was flawless but surprisingly unlike anyone else in the room he was obviously of Asian descent. He wore a white dress shirt, a pair of black slacks and a black waistcoat. He held in his left hand his black suit jacket. He shied away from the staring of the nine men and women who rested in the shadows.

Behind the young boy, a man with a strikingly similar face, however his skin tone was unmistakably Mediterranean. His complexion was rather rough and he had stubble which ran from below his left ear down along his chin line never more than an inch from his jawline. It then proceeded to curl up around his mouth and under his nose coming back down and finally ending up the other side under his right ear He had the same cheek bones but a distinctly square chin. He had brown kind eyes and his hair was brown but obviously greying and Receding. His hair was so messy it looked like someone had dropped a mop on his head. He was probably in his early to mid-fifties if one had to guess they would usually say 53 or 54. He wore a black tuxedo with white alternates.

The older man walked with purpose to the bar and sat in the seat beside the toddler. The dragging of the stool along the floor was deafening in the deathly silent room. The young boy stood awkwardly beside the older man before deciding to lean against the bar. The deathly silence fell again for a few moments before one of the nine figures emerged into the light beside the bar. The noise his steel toed shoes made against the oak flooring was pleasant. He had a short fringe of red hair with a very rounded overall face. His freckles danced across his pale complexion especially his cheeks. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans and fancy leather shoes. His eyes were a deep blue and he spoke with absolute confidence. He was slightly younger than the man in the Tuxedo only by a year or two.

"Welcome home tenth, it's been a while. Everyone is hear just as you asked" the red haired man called to the man in the tuxedo halfway across the room as he walked.

"It's been a long time my old friend" the old man replied getting of his stool to hug the younger man.

"I'll be back in a moment after all the reunions. I shall be in the bathroom if you need me" piped up the young toddler. He scuttled quickly across the ground to the door left of the bar and disappeared behind it.

Suddenly all figures but one stood up and made their way towards the light. One a blonde man with spiked hair joined the two already hugging. He wore a blue suit and tie. He had a katana strapped to his leg and his complexion was obviously Mediterranean as well. His eyes were hazel and his chin was sharp.

"A very long time indeed Lono" he sighed as they broke away.

"Vana how many times do I have to say to call him tenth?"

"Relax Lalna he doesn't mind. However, Lono, Who is this we have with us?"

"This friends, is Dario. Say hello Dario"

Nervously Dario whispered "Hello everyone, Im Dario. Lono is my father"

Silence fell amongst the group, they had been summoned hear for something important no doubt but no one seemed to expect Lono to have a son. Lono made his way to the wall behind the bar where he turned on all the lights. The room suddenly felt blindingly bright as the other figures were illuminated, three men and two women stood around the room. The two closest to him moved forward to take part in a similar hug as he had with Vana and Lalna. The two were identical in every way, green eyes brown curly hair and dark skin. Both were slightly older than Lono maybe a year or two.

"Hello Vallia, Mallia its nice to see you again" Lono sighed

"You too Lono" the two replied in unison

The five standing in front of the bar were soon joined by the last few figures around the room. A dark haired man with a similar ponytail to Lono's boy sat down in a chair beside the group. He wore an aviator's jacket with a clearly defined name stitched into its back reading Fabio. He also wore a pair of jeans clearly standing out form all the formal dress worn by the others. He had black eyes and white skin. He seemed completely unphased by the news of Dario and simply sat with his square jaw resting against his palm, staring at him; studying him. A moment passed in pure and utter silence. A woman came from behind the man with the ponytail. She had long hair put into a bun on the top of her head. She seemed to be French at first glance, blue eyes, dark hair slightly tanned. she wore a long Chinese dress with one leg slit and a golden dragon printed onto the black fabric which ran from her right thigh wrapping around till it ended on her left shoulder. She bent over and whispered into Fabio's ear. No one heard what was said but them, the man didn't reply for a few seconds he just continued staring now joined by the woman. He turned to her a minute or two later and whispered something back to her.

The last person finally joined them by the bar pouring herself a glass of whiskey. This time much younger than the other only in her thirties at worst and looking good on it too. She had shaved one side of her head and combed the other side over. She had pink hair and brown eyes. She was half black by the looks of it and a flawless complexion. She downed the drink in one go and leant against the bar.

"Im awaiting an explanation Lono, but I have a feeling Fabio might be about to give one" she announced.

"Well" Fabio began "He definitely has your features and the ones that he must inherit from you are all there. However im confused I thought you weren't married; or at least you weren't fourteen years ago, when we last met. Which only raises the question who is the mother?"

Fourteen years ago where were we Fabio?" Asked Lono.

"Japan, the town called Namamori, why?"

"Tell me is my son of a Japanese skin tone?"

"Why yes he is, however you were under protection from me in japan; you didn't leave to go to the bathroom without an armed guard." Lalna inputted

"So tell me where were we staying?"

"In the Himaguchi household, a manor held by one of the higher ups in our family why?" Vana asked

"I will tell you why, because there just so happened to be a woman named Kanade Tsunayoshi who worked as my maid. During our twelve month stay I romanced her and eventually she accepted my advances. She had a child three months after we left. Early last year after I began the process of my retirement, I had to see all the candidates personally. That required visiting my son for the first time in my life and the women who will soon be my wife."

"I see one more question, why didn't you say anything to us about this entire incident?" Fabio questioned in rather the aggressive tone.

"I didn't want to involve Dario in this world, but I firmly believe he is the best man to fill my shoes"

**One hour later**

One hours of arguments, questioning and reunions later the group sat around a round table. Dario stood Behind his Father near Reborn who sat on a tall stool beside Dario.

"Dario... your part is done for today, go home please; here take this and get something nice to eat on the way back." Lono whispered into his ear.

"okay father, I will see you later" he sighed, he sounded as relieved as he could be

Dario made his way out of the bar and down the road towards the apartment he was staying in with his father.

"Now I assume you all have some idea why I called you here" Lono said

"Well I assume it has something to do with your son and me Lono" Reborn chirped.

"Well I am here to request that you train my son to be a mafia boss"

Reborn looked around at the people in the bar.

"I am currently training the Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi sawada. I cannot afford to leave for longer than a week so unless you have a way around that the answer is a very definite no, also if I do take him on I can drop him at any time until he has been with me for a month that is my commitment point."

"Well he will be living with my wife in Namimori If im not mistaken that is where you are at the moment. She will be moving next door to her sister Nana Sawada next week."

"Fine then I agree to tutor him but one more thing must be met."

At this point he leaned in and whispered to Lono.

"Fine I shall pay for it all thank you for taking him on. Does anyone have anything to say?"  
"Only that I wish him the best of luck, hopefully he will grow out of his herbivore ways and become truly interesting" Fabio grinned.

"Well in that case I call this meeting of the ninth generation of the Licantropo adjourned."

**Two days later In Namimori Japan **

In the sawada household there was huge excitement. Tsunayoshi Sawada had been sitting down eating breakfast with Fuuta, Ipin, Bianchi and Lambo while Reborn was away on business. For almost the whole morning Nana had been talking on the phone with someone called Kanade. Finally she hung up and stood at the top of the table smiling.

"Everyone I have wonderful news, my sister Kanade left Namimori 14 years ago soon after Tsuna was born. She has decided to return home and will be living next door with her 14 year old son Dario.

"I have a cousin? wait you have a sister?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh that's excellent the entire family would be together at last" Bianchi called out.

**Later that day**

The entire tenth Generation had gathered at Tsuna's house. A call from Reborn had reached Bianchi and finally she would announce it to the Tenth Gen.

"Reborn was away to meet the boss of the second most powerful Famigilia in the world the Licantropo Famigilia. He told me to tell you that Tsuna's cousin who will be living next door is the Tenth Gen Licantropo Boss and will be trained by Reborn. He will also acquire a family here."

"WHAT!" Everyone but Hibari yelled in unison.


End file.
